


Stepbrother part 2

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stepbrother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: This is the second part of 'Stepbrother'.





	Stepbrother part 2

it's been a week or two and luke can't help but still feel amazing. it's morning and he knows his parents will be gone for two days. 

it's 8 AM when luke gets up. it's saturday and he's not sure whether ashton is out of bed already. he shrugs and just puts on some clothes. he slips on a pair of cleam boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt. he walks down the stairs and sees ash isn't awake yet.

luke eats some breakfast and goes up to his room after that. he slowly slides off his sweatpants and boxers. he wants to feel good again. he lubes up his fingers and brings them down to his hole. biting his lip, he slides a finger in. he moans. not too loud because he doesn't want ash to hear.

later, luke comes while fucking himself on his thrre fingers. he decides to take a shower. he goes to the bathroom and let the water flow. he strips out of his t-shirt and steps underneatht the hot steamy shower. after not so long, the curtain gets oudhed aside. luke shrieks but calms down when he sees it's his stepbrother standing there. ashton is naked as well and hops in the shower. 'what? we can safe some water and the water bill by showering together.' he grins.

not long after, the two are kissing eachother roughly and passionate. 'a-ash. i-i want you to fuck me. please.' ashton grins and turns luke so his back isn't facing the wall. 'you already prepped yourself huh? like the little cumslut you are. i love that.' i mumbles in the crook of luke's neck when he notices luke's hole already being stretched. luke nods. 'yes ashton. and all for you.'   
'good boy.' and the older boy slips his member into his younger stepbrother's hole.

'so nice and streched open for me baby. so proud of you.' ashton kisses luke's shoulder and leaves a few hickeys.

luke starts moaning loudly. 'a-ash i'm cumming!' with one last thrust, luke cums all over the shower wall.


End file.
